Sheik Rasheed al-Tamim
Sheik Rasheed al-Tamim is a sheik in the Middle East, aligned with the fascist government supporting the Old Ones, and an antagonist in the 5th Power of Five novel Oblivion. Biography Although he never talks about them, it is likely he supports the Old Ones. He is very narcissistic, wealthy, and vain. The sheik is very small, with Middle Eastern physique, long black hair and dresses expensively. Sheik Rasheed has done very well out of his people's suffering and is cruel to his own employees, one man drops wine on his sleeve and he yells at him to get out. He also beats his wife, and abuses her. Sheik Rasheed is first mentioned by Martins, a pilot in the United Arab Emirates, when his friend Larry is kidnapped by the sheik after stealing from his treasury. The sheik arrests Larry publicly and, glad of something productive and entertaining to do, he holds a month-long trail, which goes by the book. Even though the courtroom is 80 degrees, the sheik is kitted out in a red robe and wig. Sheik Rasheed of course condemns Larry and decides to burn him alive in an oil barrel. He schedules the execution for tomorrow. Sheik Rasheed is described by Martins as when he smiles, one should be terrified, because evil thoughts would be brewing beneath the smile. Richard and Scarlett go to visit Sheik Rasheed because they need to free Larry, and they need Larry and Martins to get to Antarctica and Oblivion. Sheik Rasheed is having his birthday and has invited hundreds of billionaires. Ironically, when the Old Ones took over, everyone in Dubai was poor, but it is illegal to be poor in Dubai. So, Sheik Rasheed wakes up one morning and finds a poor city. He then finds everyone has run out desperate not to be executed by him. Sheik Rasheed sees Scarlett playing poker and slot machines and to his amazement, she wins. He is attracted to her both because of her intellect and her general looks. Sheik Rasheed dismisses everyone else and invites Scarlett and Richard to dinner. Sheik Rasheed talks about world affairs and how Cairo is not doing well. He then proposes to Scarlett, dismissing his own wife, and says its common in Egypt for girls to be married young. Scarlett is revolted by the sheik because he is like a slug but she decides in order to release Larry she has to keep the sheik on his good side. Later in the night the sheik's wife talks to Richard and says how evil the sheik is and how they need to leave. She knows they need Larry so she frees the pilot for them. The sheik's wife then tells Richard and Scarlett to leave immediately because the sheik will hunt them down for abandoning his palace. Category:Power of Five Villains Category:Male Category:Mongers Category:Book Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Misogynists Category:Wealthy Category:Greedy Category:Addicts Category:Serial Killers Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Perverts Category:Enforcer Category:Pimps Category:Charismatic Category:Aristocrats Category:Satanism Category:Traitor Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Oppressors